Carmageddon!
Carmageddon! is the 12th episode of Season 5 and the 110th episode overall. It is the final episode in terms of production order, and was originally intended to be the series finale. Official Description Plot Raphael and Mira are taken to the arena of the Scale Tail Fortress, where Raphael is thrown on an island in a sewage ditch to compete in a duel against Imperius Reptilicus. Verminator Rex, however, also interferes in the duel, in order to not miss the pleasure of being able to process Raphael personally into minced meat. The two leaders join together and attack Raphael, which only a withered branch was left as his only weapon. He is subdued by the two in the first round and is sunk into the ditch, but aware that Mira needs his help, he dives back up and defeats the two Ravager bosses. Meanwhile, it turns out that the other Turtles are not dead. As if by a miracle, Michelangelo and Donatello have survived the destruction of Antonio and are dug out of the sand by Chompy. They follow the trail of the Ravagers and break into the fortress, only to witness. that their help is no longer needed and Raphael is chosen as the new leader by the cheering crowd of Scale Tails and Honey Badgers! Together with their new comrades, the Turtles form a convoy, with which they immediately continue their search for the oasis. Verminator Rex, however, cannot accept his defeat, but makes himself up and informs his leader, the great Maximus Kong, and tells him of the existence of the map that Mira carries with her. He picks up the search convoy as they work through a canyon labyrinth, and asks for Miras's publication. When Raphael refuses this, Maximus attacks her with his mighty warfare vehicle and begins to decimate the turtles' Ravager escort with the help of Verminator Rex and his Synthezoids - crew. To take up the fight with them, Raphael splits up his squad: while he pushing himself on Maximus, Mira's contender Verminator Rex is to be turned off, and Donatello and Michelangelo take care of the Synthezoids. Raphael switches the Shellraiser to self-destruction, which inflicts serious damage on Maximus's war wagon, enters the vehicle and works up to Maximus. This is Raphael's challenge, but it proves to be very difficult and too tough for a quick victory. At the end of a hard blow exchange, Raphael can beat the helmet off of his head; but the shock is great when he recognizes Maximus Kong as the last missing member of his family, Leonardo! He tries desperately to talk to his brother; but Leonardo's mind is clouded, and although Raphael's words begin to show effect, he continues his attacks on him. Finally, he grabs Raphael firmly in his grip and in his mental conflict hurls him from his car, before the vehicle crashed on a rock wall. With the end of this violent Chase, Michelangelo and Donatello now learn that their lost brother is still alive, and in their presence, Leonardo regains his memories and his clear mind. Reunited, and with Mira's map in their hands, they now find the legendary oasis, an old reservoir with clean water and dense green forest all around, and found their new family in the last paradise on Earth. Debuts Trivia * In production order, the three episodes of the Mutant Apocalypse arc was the series finale to the 2012 TMNT series but their airdates dates, had been moved to the middle of the fifth season in favor of "Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady", "The Foot Walks Again!" and "The Big Blowout". * The first airing of the episode trilogy took place instead of Nickelodeon on its sister channel Nicktoons. * Carmageddon is also the name of an incredibly violent video game series, which was mentioned in many TV reports dealing with the topic "violence in computer games" as a example of violent PC games. The controversy encouraged the increased attention to the racing game. * The episode takes place 50 years into the future. * A dedication picture at the end of the episode has the Peter Laird drawing version of Leo holding the signboard saying 'For Kevin and Peter' which is dedicated to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird the original creators of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic series from 1984, it similar to the dedication from the last page of the first issue when it is dedicated to comic book authors Jack Kirby and Frank Miller. * The bomb used to blow up the Shellraiser was the skull of Casey Jones. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes that air in 2017